Currently, a fuser unit includes a nip plate, to which radiation heat from a halogen lamp is applied, and a stay supporting the nip plate while surrounding the halogen lamp (refer to JP-A-2011-95534).
Meanwhile, a fuser unit having a cylindrical member, a nip member and a backup member has been known which includes a guide member slidingly contacting an inner periphery of the cylindrical member and guiding the cylindrical member toward a nip portion and an end restraint member restraining a position of an end of the cylindrical member (refer to JP-A-4-44075). Specifically, according to this art, the end restraint member is attached to the guide member so that it is adjacent to an end of the guide member.